Legend of the Mystics Revised
by darcest knight
Summary: Kairi Urameshi and Tohya Takayama take on a journey to find Kairi's older brother on Gaea. A simple mission, right? Not at all. They end up getting caught up in a war of world that was destroyed 12000 years before.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Escaflowne or any of its characters. However, I do own the other characters.

Prologue

A burning sun hung high in a clear blue sky; trees and grass swayed to the music of the wind. Creatures of all sorts milled about what had once been ash and rubble, but was now showing signs of being a city. Small huts and unfinished buildings dotted the landscape.

Van Fanel paced nervously in front of one of these small huts. Glancing about, his eyes caught sight of his country men carrying supplies to build more temporary homes and finish the buildings. If things went according to plan, as he fervently hoped they would, Fanelia would be rebuilt in two to three years. He stopped his pacing to look at the door. _The healer has been in there for hours. What could be taking so long?_

"Lord Van! Lord Van!" Van turned and waved tiredly at the cat-girl running towards him.

"Hey Merle." He tried to speak cheerily despite the dark cloud hanging over his mind.

"Lord Van, has the healer come out yet?" Merle asked. Van shook his head. Merle frowned and nudged the dirt with the toe of her shoe. "You'd think after three months the healer would have accomplished something."

The door of the hut swung open and an elderly doctor stepped out. He shut the door gently then turned to meet Van's expectant gaze. "The wound is healing well, but I recommend more rest." The healer said softly.

"How much longer does he need?" Merle asked.

"Maybe another month." The healer replied.

"May I go in?" Van asked, his eyes lingering on the door. The healer nodded his head. Van immediately went through the door and stepped into a softly lit room. The hut was almost bare, except for a dresser, small table with a few candles, and a bed. Lying in the bed was the object of Van's concern. He walked quietly over and gently lowered himself on the edge of the soft mattress. Tears threatened to fall as he stared at the pale, thin young man. He laid a hand gently on the young man's arm.

"The healer said you are doing better, and the wound should be healed in a month." Van began. The healer had told him in the beginning that talking to the young man would help with the healing. However, Van found it hard to believe just talking would help heal a deep wound. In many ways, he believed the doctor had only said that to make him feel like he could do something for their patient.

"We have organized more workers, and maybe we can get some help from our allies. I…" Van trailed off as tears began to roll down his face. "I can't do this without you. We really need your help. Please, please wake up."

He buried his face in his hands and began to sob. His heart felt so heavy with loss. Even though he knew the wound was healing, he couldn't help feeling there was still a chance that the patient would not survive. For three months, the doctor from Basram had been caring for the unconscious young man. In all that time, he had only awakened a few times and only for a few minutes.

"I wish you could here me. If only you'd wake up, then I would know you'd be ok." Van managed to say between sobs.

"Shh, there is no need to cry." Van started at the sound of the weak voice. He jerked his hands back and found himself looking into soft, red eyes.

"Brother!"

* * *

A lone traveler moved through the dark streets of Zaibach. He stumbled about weakly, his mind playing memories he only wanted to forget. Pain. Death. Shaking his head fiercely, he continued on his way. _The house is here somewhere, _he thought desperately.He needed a place to rest and recover. Pulling the dark cloak about himself, he trudged on through the darkness. As he turned a corner, he bumped into a soldier.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" The soldier spoke harshly. The traveler ground his teeth._ How dare that fool talk to me like that!_

"I'm sorry. I did not see you there. Perhaps you could direct me to the Albatou home?"

"Humph. It's that way. Though I can't see why you would want to go there." The traveler walked off without answering. After walking for what seemed like an eternity, a beautiful mansion came into view. Two enormous trees acted as a gateway to the grounds. Walking onto the expansive grounds, he could feel the serenity that seemed to permeate the air. This place promised rest and healing for his weary mind and wounded body.

He hurriedly made his way towards the door; bracing himself against the side, he knocked. As he waited for a response, an object off to the side caught his eye. A bush adorned with red roses rested beneath a window. He reached a weak hand out. Pale fingers stroked a silken petal. _They are all gone,_ a voice whispered. The traveler shook his head to clear it; turning his attention back to the door, he knocked again. Soft footsteps made their way to the door. The door opened and a blond haired girl peaked her head out.

"Can I help you?" She asked cautiously.

"Celena?" The traveler asked clearly confused. His eyes searched the girl's face. Clear blue eyes stared back at him from a fair skinned face. Gold tresses fell to the girl's small shoulders. "You look different." Exhaustion suddenly overtook him and he collapsed.

"Are you ok?" She knelt down beside the visitor and pulled the hood back. Her hands began to shake and her eyes widened.

"Oh god. It's not possible." She breathed. _Pale skin, silver hair, and this uniform. It has to be. _"Dilandau. Brother."


	2. Ch 1: A Visitor from Afar

**Legend of the Mystics**

**- darkest knight**

Escaflowne is owned by Bandai, not me. However, all unrelated characters and countries are mine.

**Chapter 1**

**A Visitor From Afar**

The ocean water lapped against the ships docking at Astren Harbor. A light, salty breeze blew steadily through the sky. Seafaring men moved about the docks, some preparing to leave while others had just arrived. All the ships docked and those docking displayed the flags of merchant vessels come to port to sell their goods, all except one.

A sleek vessel came into view of the port, drawing stares from all those on the docks. The ship was unlike anything any of them had ever seen. It was made of a golden-brown wood, and crowned with pristine white sails. Even from a distance, one could not miss the elaborate décor on the railings.

"I wonder who owns that ship." Spoke Glenmore, a harbor worker.

"It definitely has to be someone important." Carver observed.

"Probably a new ship Dryden bought off someone." Jasper put in.

"Well, whoever it is, we need to do our job and help them tie the ship up." Glenmore ordered, turning his stern gaze upon the others.

Carver and Jasper nodded to each other and the three of them went off to meet the ship. They had barely gotten three feet near the vessel when they saw a white horse baring a cloaked rider jump over the side. In terror, the workers scrambled out of the way of the charging animal. The white steed raced through the harbor town, giving little attention to the people walking in the streets. Frightened pedestrians dove out of the way of the seemingly desperate rider and horse.

"Did you see that? Carver finally managed to ask.

"Yeah. That guy is nuts." Jasper stated breathlessly.

"Where could he be headed in such a hurry?" Carver inquired of his two comrades.

Glenmore stared off in the direction of the white steed, though they had already disappeared from his sight. "Well, there is only one country in that direction. Austuria."

* * *

Gaddes walked briskly down the hall of the Austurian palace that he had been living in for the past two celestial cycles. After the Destiny War, Queen Millerna had invited Allen, Gaddes, and what remained of the **Crusade** crew to stay in the palace. At first, all of them had been excited about living and dining in luxury, but now Gaddes found it just plain boring. All the political crap was starting to get under his skin. He almost missed the days during the war.

After what seemed like forever but was only ten miets, he found himself in front of the doors to Allen's study. He casually swung open the doors and stepped through. The Heavenly Knight sat at his desk, his eyes roaming over the contents of a letter. Little about Allen Schezar had changed: he still wore his blonde hair long, though now it was tied near the end.

"What are you reading?" Gaddes asked. His eyes swept the room casually.

"A letter from Fanelia." Allen replied looking up briefly at his visitor.

"Really? So, what does the young king say?"

"It's not from Van. It's from Folken Lacoure de Fanel, Prime Minister of Fanelia." Allen quoted from the signature.

Gaddes cocked his head to the side. He had heard that Folken, the former Stratego of Zaibach had survived his injuries but nothing about this promotion had reached his ears.

"I wasn't aware Fanelia had that kind of position."

"Well, he's pretty much the chief advisor to the king. It's just a fancier title." Allen explained, his focus still on the letter.

Gaddes grinned. "Probably Van's idea."

Allen smiled at his friend's remark. The knight laid the letter on the desk and stood. He walked over to the window to peer out at the city beyond.

"So, what does the **prime minister** say?" Gaddes corrected himself with a smile.

"We have been invited to Van's birthday celebration." The Heavenly Knight turned away from the view of Palas to his second.

"Sounds like fun. When do we leave?"

"As soon as you can gather the rest of the crew. We still have another seven moons before Van's birthday, but since we'll be nearby due to our next mission, we might as well arrive early."

Gaddes turned to leave and froze midway. He was getting the feeling he was forgetting something. Suddenly he slapped himself. He had forgotten the reason he had come here in the first place.

"Is something wrong, Gaddes?" Allen asked eying him curiously.

"Yeah. I almost forgot to tell you that Queen Millerna wants to see you right away."

Concern flashed across Allen's face. "What's wrong?"

Gaddes shook his head in uncertainty. "I don't know Boss. I really don't know."

* * *

Celena Albatou inspected the recently cleaned dining hall with a practiced eye. Today the house was to be methodically cleaned from top to bottom, which meant a long day of inspecting. It wasn't so much that she was obsessive compulsive, as it was she wanted everything to look **perfect** should she need to entertain. Not that she did much of that anyway….

As for Dilandau: he had no interest in spending his day looking over servants' shoulders, so instead decided to go for a walk after breakfast. She frowned at the memory. Ever since he had recovered from his wounds, he had started taking these so called **walks**. He was not fooling her though. She had heard about the secret meetings that he was attending.

Shaking her head, Celena walked upstairs. The mansion was one of the most beautiful homes one could desire. It had a large dining hall and plenty of rooms. In the west wing was a large training area. She had used the training room off and on for the past seven celestial cycles. However, with Dilandau here the room got used quite often.

Celena cleared her thoughts as a pair of quiet footsteps came from behind her.

"Lady Celena?" A timid voice whispered.

"Yes Evelyn, what is it?' Celena asked sweetly.

The young servant girl folded her hands before her, and met Celena's deep blue eyes with her brown ones. "My lady, there are some young men here. They wish to speak to Lord Dilandau." The maid looked very nervous as she spoke.

"Where are they?" A look of suspicion settled on Celena's fair features. Few people ever paid visits to the Albatou home, and those few who did **never** came to see her brother.

"I left them in the foyer, Milady."

"I'll be down to deal with them in a moment. Escort them to the parlor."

The young maid eyed Celena for a moment as though hoping she would just send them away. Finally, she nodded and descended the stairs. Celena silently watched the maid go, her mind wondering all the while about the mysterious young men.

* * *

Dilandau made his way lazily down the hall of the Zaibach palace, his boots clicking on the marble floor. He was getting so tired of these boring meetings. For two celestial cycles, he and other military officials had been gathering to choose a leader for their broken country. The last three men they had chosen had proved to be completely incompetent. He prayed the fourth would be the last leader they would ever have to choose. He hated having to sit in that room for hundreds of miets and listen to the officials argue.

Stepping into the large meeting room, he glanced around at the gathered men. Some of the men stood in groups, while others sat at a long table. Dilandau rolled his blood-red eyes and took a seat at the table. Sitting at the head of the table was General Adolphus Gein. As he has for the past two celestial cycles, the Copper General would be running the meeting.

"So, when are we going to start? I have better things to do." Dilandau growled, resting his eyes on Gein.

The general fixed him with a cold stare. "More important things than helping to choose a leader for your country?"

Dilandau opened his mouth to respond, but Gein cut him off with an upraised hand.

"We will start as soon as the other members arrive."

Leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest, Dilandau glared at the table. _Who does that old man think he is? I hate it when people make me wait._

"_Where is he? He knows I hate waiting."_

"_He said he would be here soon, Lord Dilandau." _

_A thirteen celestials-old Dilandau turned his garnet gaze on the young man who had spoken._

"_Did he now? And when, pray tell, is **soon**?" He sneered. _

_Gatti shifted his gaze to the floor. "Well…. I…. don't really know, sir." _

_A glimpse of black and read was all the warning Gatti received before horrendous pain seared his cheek. The other Dragonslayers stared on nervously. Gatti could taste blood. He raised his gray-green eyes to his commander's cold glare._

"_Honestly Dilandau, there is no need to be edgy. I said I was coming." Folken chided as he glided into the room._

"Here they are now." The Copper General announced to the room.

Gein's sudden statement startled Dilandau out of his memories. He looked up in time to see the door of the conference room open. A dark feeling of dread crept into his chest as two cloaked figures entered the room.

They carried about them the aura of men who were used to getting their way. Few new how true that was. These men were known among many high ranking officers as the most devious men alive. Emperor Dornkirk had put this group together for the purpose of creating new technology… at all costs. It did not matter to these men what had to be done to accomplish their ends, they would do so with smiles on their faces.

"You invited sorcerers." Dilandau breathed.

All eyes focused uncertainly on Dilandau. The room became deathly silent, save for the swishing of the sorcerers' cloaks as they made their way to the long table. Gein turned his attention to the silver haired young man.

"They have a proposition to deliver." Gein stated soothingly.

"YOU INVITED SORCERERS!!!!" Dilandau's eyes lit with a frightening fire. To the young captain, this meeting had just taken a terrible turn.

* * *

Queen Millerna Aston paced back and forth in the Audience Chamber. She had been here for a good two hundred forty miets already before the guards had brought in the dark cloaked rider. Freezing in her steps, she turned to the visitor. A large black traveling cloak covered an undefined figure. However, Millerna was sure the traveler was female by her clear, pure tone. Their guest had said little since she had arrived, except that she wished to speak with the best soldier they had and no one else. Millerna saw no use arguing with the woman, so she had sent Gaddes to find Allen.

_By the gods, where is he? Gaddes should have found him by now. So help me, if Gaddes forgot, I am going to kill him. _As if he had heard her ranting, Gaddes strode into the chamber with Allen on his heels. Millerna sighed with relief. Now they could finally find out who this person was.

"Sir Allen, I am glad you could join us."

The Heavenly Knight stepped forward and offered a deep bow. "Is something wrong, Your Highness?" His voice dripped with concern as he spoke.

"Not at all." Millerna smiled warmly to put the knight's mind at ease. "We have received a visitor who wishes to speak to you." She gestured to the cloaked woman.

Both Allen and Gaddes turned to regard the woman wrapped in darkness as she rose from her seat. Allen tried to catch a glimpse of the woman's face through her hood, but to no avail. Her face was perfectly concealed as if by magic. All anyone could see was emptiness. Soundlessly she took a step towards them.

"Sir, I require your aid." She said in her clear tone.

"My aid, Milady?" Allen asked, a hint of suspicion creeping into his voice. He threw a casual glance at Gaddes, who shrugged uncertainly.

"I know this may seem odd to you, but I am in desperate need of assistance. However, I can not reveal the reasons at this time."

The Heavenly Knight's eyes ignited with suspicion. "Milady, I would gladly help you…. But I do need a reason and a name." Allen casually rested his hand on the hilt of his sword.

A soft sigh drifted from hidden lips. "I'm afraid that information can not be revealed either."

"Than I'm sorry, but I can't help you." Allen bowed to Millerna then turned to leave.

He never made it to the door.

"Please wait! I… I can pay you anything you want. Please, I need your help." The woman's voice flooded with desperation.

Allen turned slowly his suspicion nearly forgotten. The Caeli Knight glanced in Millerna's direction. She knew he was looking for a decision. She herself felt suspicious of the cloaked woman, but something else kept nagging at her. Something…. But what? Millerna turned her lavender eyes on Allen and nodded in silent assent.

"My crew and I are heading to Fanelia this afternoon…." They could almost see the figure's look of defeat. "But I suppose it would not hurt for you to go with us. That is under one condition." He continued.

"Yes, of course, anything!" She excitedly replied.

"You must at least tell us your identity when we get there." Allen spoke in a tone that left no room for argument.

"As you wish, and thank you. I owe you more than you know."

_

* * *

Of all the boring meetings I've had to attend, this one out ranks them all. Why do they need me here? I would have preferred burning one of those sorcerers. We have been in this room for a little over half a day, and they still haven't picked a leader. To top it off I have to sit across from those stupid sorcerers._

"We need a strong and wise man to head our great country not some idiot!" One of the military officials roared.

"Well, I haven't heard you give any better ideas!" Another hollered back. It had been like this since they started. Everyone announcing their candidates and someone else arguing there competency. They would never reach a decision at this rate, Dilandau knew.

"Gentlemen please, lets calm down for a moment." Adolphus spoke up tiredly.

Obviously, the older man was also becoming annoyed with the proceedings. Nothing was being accomplished due to the fact that each member wanted their candidate to rule. In the end, it was all about power not the well-being of their country. Such was politics.

"Now, we have all heard who the military nominees are, but we have yet to hear the sorcerers' chose. If you would be so kind, Lord Talmar."

The sorcerer indicated rose silently from his seat, hands folded before him. He was an older man in his mid forties, with short blonde hair and bright haunting green eyes. Talmar was not a particularly short man, but neither was he very tall.

"We have chosen a young man of both strength and wisdom. He has received his training with only the best. You will find his record is spotless….."

"Blah, blah, blah. That is all well and good **great one**, but who is he?" Dilandau asked, letting every bit of irritation seep into his voice.

"I was getting there." Talmar snapped not bothering to hide his disdain for the young captain.

"Well, could you hurry? I'm late for lunch."

Talmar glared in the silver haired boy's direction. The latter merely smirked.

Gein shook his head exhaustedly. "Please continue, Lord Talmar. But do keep in mind we have all been here far longer than we wanted."

"In other words, spare us the long introduction." Dilandau added, smiling mock sweetly.

The sorcerer smiled faintly in return. "Very well. We nominate Lord Sephorith."

A collective gasp spread through the room like a wave. Dilandau took in the men's reaction inquisitively. Gein could see the young man's confusion, but could not bring himself out of his current shock. The ruby-eyed captain was becoming increasingly more frustrated by the miet. Who was this Sephorith? And why did everyone but him seem to know?

"Why Lord Dilandau, you do not know of Lord Sephorith?" The sorcerer spoke with mock surprise. Red orbs glared daggers at the older man.

"Allow me to educate you. Lord Sephorith is one of two sorcerers that make up the elite sorcerer sect."

"And that means what to me?" Dilandau hissed through clenched teeth.

"Well, it means that he served alongside our former Stratego. And if I'm correct, that would also make him second in line for emperor."

Dilandau rose slowly from his seat, his eyes focused all the while on Talmar. "So what are you saying? That we don't have a choice but to accept him as emperor?"

"We don't have a choice."

The young captain turned to face the old general at the head of the table. Gein was looking through a file the other sorcerer had slipped him.

"According to this file, written and signed by Emperor Dornkirk himself, both Stratego and Sephorith were chosen as his heirs. And I quote, ' In the event of my death, Lord Folken Stratego will follow me as emperor. If for any reason he is unable to fulfill this obligation, Lord Sephorith will claim the right as Emperor of Zaibach.' So as everyone can see, Sephorith is the rightful ruler."

"That's it? You're just going to hand it to them on a gold platter?" Frustration and disgust permeated every word that fell from the captain's mouth.

Gein dropped his gaze to the table. "It is the last wishes of Dornkirk. They will be carried out."

Red eyes narrowed hatefully at the finality in those words. "TO HELL WITH DORNKIRKS WISHES! I WILL NOT SERVE A SORCERER!"

The whole room once again fell deathly silent. There was not even a hint of movement as everyone waited to see whether Dilandau would jump over the table and strangle Talmar. Blood and fire eyes stared fixedly on the sorcerer's face; gloved fingers curled and uncurled.

"I will not serve a sorcerer." He repeated in a lower tone, but just as firm. Immediately, he began making his way to the door. Men moved out of his path as quickly as possible. Even those not in his path pressed themselves up against the walls.

"You would not have opposed this as strongly if Folken had been the sorcerer in question." Talmar observed. Dilandau refrained from commenting.

* * *

As evening drew near, the setting sun left a trail of orange, red, and purple among the clouds. An image of perfection. Colors dancing among the clouds as the guardian of the morning began his decent. A scene of pure majesty.

Out of all the people in Palas, none seemed to be paying the sky much heed, except for a dark cloaked figure standing next to a white horse._ It amazes me how no matter where one can be, the sky always looks the same. _A deep sadness settled over the quiet young woman like a thick blanket of fog. Tears that she had held at bay for so long gathered in her skyward gaze. They slid down her fair face and dropped to the ground.

"We must go now Celebdae. Sir Allen will be waiting for us." She spoke softly to her companion as she brushed away the tears. Taking one last look at the beautiful scene unfolding before her, she urged herself to leave.

The airship that they would be taking to Fanelia was only a short distance from where the mysterious young woman had been star gazing. Allen had asked her to meet him and the crew in an open field west of Palas as soon as she had gathered all the items she would need from her ship. It had been a long hard ride back to Astren Harbor, but she had made it in good time. Having brought only a few items, spare clothes, a sword, bow and arrows, and some other necessities, it had taken her a short time to gather them. She had rode back to Palas just as hard as on her first journey there, arriving just as the sun had begun to set.

She had always loved watching the sunset. The colors that splashed across the sky had captivated her since she was a child. The sky itself seemed to promise freedom and peace. Her eyes found a bird soaring above, winding about the beautiful colors. A small smile touched her lips. _Such freedom you enjoy. One day that freedom will again be ours._

"Desh'kanay, Celebdae. Lets not keep them waiting."

* * *

Gaddes stood at the bottom of the _Crusade's_ ramp tapping his foot impatiently. He wished Allen would just take off without the strange woman. He, and many of the crew as well, did not think the Allen should have offered to help her. Trusting someone who would not even tell you who they are was bad news in his opinion. But also like the rest of the crew, Gaddes had to follow orders, like it or not. He continued his silent complaining while keeping a look out for their dark clad lady.

"Any sign of our mysterious woman?" Reeden came strolling down the ramp smiling gaily.

Gaddes did not even bother to glance in his direction; instead, he looked at the ground. Reeden frowned. He knew that Gaddes was not happy with the little arrangement, but did he have to act like a child?

"So, what do you think they have planned for the celebration?" Reeden asked conversationally.

The other continued to stare distractedly at the ground. "What celebration?"

"What** celebration**?! Van's birthday party!"

"Oh… right, Van's birthday party."

Reeden threw his hands up in irritation. "Damn Gaddes, what's with you? I know you're upset with the Boss's decision, but you shouldn't let it get to ya so much. I mean, come on, it's not that…."

"Damn it Reeden! Don't you have something better to do?" Gaddes yelled as he finally looked up.

"Yeah actually… but right now, I think we should move." Reeden's voice took on a slight tremor.

"What? Why?"

Reeden pointed to a place in the distance where a white spot was steadily growing bigger. Gaddes squinted as he tried to make out what it was. His eyes than grew wide as the realization dawned on him. That white spot was a charging horse. The two men stayed frozen where they were as though their legs were made of lead. The white steed came closer and closer, not at all slowing down or showing any sign whatsoever that the rider had seen them. The horse was nearly upon them when both men finally lunged off in opposite directions. White steed thundered up the ramp, and disappeared within the depths of the airship.

Muttering every curse he knew, Gaddes picked himself up off the ground. Reeden stood on the other side dusting himself off.

Catching Gaddes's eye he smiled. "Well, I don't know about you, but I got a feeling this is going to be one interesting trip."

Gaddes merely glared. _And I got a feeling somebody is going to get thrown overboard._

* * *

"I'm sure that Lord Dilandau will be home any moment." Evelyn said for what seemed like the millionth time.

The young men simply nodded. They had been waiting to meet with Lord Dilandau ever since early this morning, and now evening was drawing its dark curtain across the sky. Celena had offered to help them find a room in a hotel, but they had insisted – as politely as possible- that they could wait. There was something about the three that told her arguing was useless, so she consented.

"Thank you. We appreciate all you and Lady Celena have done for us." Blue eyes said.

"Yes, very much." Gray-green eyes added. The boy with cinnamon eyes remained silent.

Each of the three young men wore plain clothing and carried with them a large bag. _Perhaps they wished to become Dragonslayers. _If so, these young men would be in for a horrible surprise. Dilandau hadn't expressed any interest in recreating his lost unit.

"Evelyn. Evelyn?" A voice called her from the foyer.

The little maid rushed to the entrance of the parlor. Celena stood in the doorway her face a mask of indifference, yet her eyes shown with concern. Both women had hoped Dilandau would have returned soon so they could find out what these strange young men wanted. So far though, there had been no sign of him.

"I HOPE THEY ALL DIE SLOW, PAINFUL DEATHS!" A voice roared over the door slamming violently.

Celena spun around, her blue eyes glowing with relief. The two women were met with a torrent of curses as their attention focused on the young captain. Evelyn tried not to tremble at the anger that was emanating off him.

"Is everything alright? Did the meeting not go well?" Celena asked casually.

Dilandau's red orbs flashed at them, sending a wave of panic through the young maid.

"Does it look like it went well? I swear if I ever see that damn Talmar again I'LL KILL HIM!"

"What exactly happened?" His twin asked, her voice smooth and gentle.

Evelyn kept her eyes on the ground for fear that she would run in terror of his rage. Usually, when Dilandau was angry someone always ended up injured or dead.

"Two sorcerers brought us Dornkirk's will, in which he so **kindly** saw fit to name his heir." He began to pace in front of the two women.

"Is that not a good thing?"

Dilandau whirled on his sister, his eyes appearing more red than Evelyn had ever seen them.

"Oh absolutely… that is if you like serving a sorcerer." He hissed. "And who is this **Lord Sephorith** anyway?"

"Lord Sephorith…. I don't recognize the name." Celena's eyes unfocused as she seemed to search her memory for such a name. But, as evidence by the frustration in her blue orbs, she had no recollection of this man. She shook her head and focused her attention back on her sibling.

"Lets forget all this for now." She advised. "There is another matter that requires your attention."

Dilandau peered at his sister intently, one sleek silver eyebrow rose in question.

"Some young men arrived here this afternoon to speak with **you**. They have not given us any names nor the reason they came, however, they insisted on waiting for you to return."

Dilandau's eyes lit with the same suspicion that Evelyn had seen in Celena's all day. His hand came to rest on the hilt of his sword and his eyes on the young maid.

"They dress as civilians, but they carry themselves like warriors." The young girl whispered so only her employers would hear.

His gaze swept past the two women to the room behind them. They moved aside and he walked in. Soundlessly Celena and Evelyn peered in behind him.

"Who the hell are you?" Dilandau demanded coolly.

The three seemed to jump slightly then spun around. They snapped to attention, their eyes meeting his.

"Lord Dilandau." They said in unison.

Ruby orbs widened in disbelief; they moved from one face to the next dazed. There was no way he was seeing them. He had personally watched as each of them had been slaughtered. Yet…

The three exchanged nervous glances.

"Lord Dilandau?" Blue eyes ventured.

Dilandau continued to stare, shock and disbelief molded to his features. Celena moved to his side with the slow, cautious grace of someone ready for battle.

"You're… you're all dead." Dilandau finally managed though his tongue felt lifeless.

"No sir, we survived… though not without injury." Cinnamon eyes assured him.

"It really is us, Lord Dilandau." Grey-green eyes added.

"Shesta… Gatti… Dallet."


	3. Ch 2: Friendships, Stories, and Visions

**Chapter 2**

**Friendships, Stories, and Visions**

Not a cloud marred the beautiful blue sky; the sun shone over the crowded stands. It was certainly a good day for running, and many people had turned out for today's track race. Hitomi Kanzaki smiled as she went through her stretches. This is what she lived for. It was hard to believe that after everything she went through two years ago on Gaea, she was able to move on with her life as if nothing had ever happened.

"Hey Hitomi, are you ready?" Yukari Uchida inquired. She smiled warmly at her long time friend.

"Of course." Hitomi's green orbs glowed with anticipation.

"Great! Oh, by the way, Kuro and your cousin are her." Yukari pointed at a young man sitting next to a dark haired girl. Hitomi grinned and waved. It warmed her heart to have two of the most important people in her life here to watch her race.

"Come on girls. Get to the starting line." The coach instructed the racers.

"Well, I better get out there."

"Good luck, Hitomi!"

"Arigato, Yukari!" She ran her fingers through her now shoulder length hair, pulled it back, and tied it up. Eagerly, she took her position at the starting line with the other runners. Hitomi focused on clearing her mind of everything but the race. She knew to win this there could be no distractions whatsoever.

The shot sounded and she burst from her readied position.

* * *

"My Lord?" Van Fanel looked up from the pile of papers laying before him. His burgundy eyes fell on the advisor standing across from his ebony desk. The man was in his mid forties with black hair and goatee peppered through with gray. A very impatient look played on his face.

"Were you listening to a word I said?"

"Yes, Valten." The young king answered. Valten crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes. The older man had known Van since he was two celestials- old, so he knew he was lying. The older man let out an exasperated sigh.

"Why do even try? Well, I suppose we could talk about this later. Your brother should be returning soon. Patrols saw his carriage not far from our borders." Without another word, the advisor left the room.

_Finally, I can have some time to myself._ The young king stood and stretched his weary muscles and then walked out to the balcony. A smile found his lips as he gazed out at the city. It had taken two celestial cycles of painstaking work, but Fanelia was almost fully rebuilt. Van and Folken had kept the original design of the buildings and castle, but also added new designs. They also added running water and other advancements while still maintaining many of the old customs. Both young men wanted nothing but the best for their country.

Van turned away from the gorgeous view and returned to his study. He glanced up at the time piece- one of the new advancements- that hung above the fireplace. Folken would be home in about a hundred twenty miets or so. _Well, I suppose I have time to practice and get cleaned up before he arrives._

* * *

Kairi stood waiting with Kuro by the track; her mind focused on everything but the previous event. The race had ended with Hitomi as winner, which was no surprise to anyone. For the past two years, Hitomi had been on a winning streak that seemed to have no end.

"Hi, guys! Did you enjoy the race?" Yukari came up beside them smiling brightly. Kairi simply nodded. She had never really been that interested in track. The only reason she was here at all was to support her cousin.

"Of course we enjoyed it." Kuro replied enthusiastically. No surprise there. The dark haired, deep blue eyed boy was a big fan of Hitomi.

"Good."

"So where is Hitomi?" Kuro's deep blue eyes searched the crowd of people longingly.

"Over here!" Hitomi called running to them. She smiled brightly at the group, and lent over to lightly press her lips to Kuro's cheek.

"Sorry I'm late. Coach wanted to talk to me." Kuro smiled warmly at her as she graced his cheek with a kiss. Kairi tried not to roll her eyes at the love that radiated from the young couple. They had only been together for a year, but they acted as though it had been longer.

"That's okay. Now that you're here we can go get something to eat." Yukari spoke up.

"Great."

"Sounds good to me." Kuro added. Everyone turned to Kairi. She stared at the ground her mind far away from this crowed place.

"What about you Kairi?" Yukari eyed the girl, her face etched with concern.

"No. I think I'll just head home. See you guys later." She turned away from the cheerful trio, and started off.

"Are you sure?" Her green eyed cousin called after her. Her words were filled with the usual concern and eagerness to assist.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Kairi waved to the three friends and continued on her way. She decided to take the long way to her aunt's house. Many blocks later, she paused on her stroll before a house she knew very well. Her heart ached as she stared at the house where her whole life had suddenly changed. Images of that horrible day surfaced threatening to drown her in pain and sorrow. Blood stained the hardwood floors. Every object that could be moved had been thrown about the rooms. Two bodies, lifeless and surrounded by a pool of deep red lay on the floor of the private dojo.

She turned away from the house in a rush and darted down the street. Fighting back the tears that tried to push through her defenses took all her focus. Kairi was not sure how long she had run, but when she finally stopped to get her bearings she was met with the sight of her aunt's home. She walked into the home she had been staying in for the last year. She felt so tired from the run and depressed from the images. All she wanted to do was go to her room. Walking quietly, she tried to make it to her room before anyone would notice she was home.

"Kairi, is that you?" A voice asked from the kitchen.

"Yes, it is." Kairi called back with a sigh. Her aunt stepped into the living room.

"How was your day?" Mrs. Kanzaki inquired, smiling warmly at her while wiping her hands on a towel.

"Okay, I guess." The young girl stared longingly up the stairs. Why did they constantly have to ask her questions when she came in? Why could they not just leave her alone?

"Is Tohya still going to spend the night?"

"Yeah. She should be here soon." Kairi answered, beginning her ascent upstairs. In her room, she threw her duffel bag on the floor and collapsed on the bed. Living with her cousin's family was not too bad, but there were those days when she just wanted to be away from everyone. They could never truly understand her pain no matter how hard they tried. _I can't let myself drown in this. Tohya… Tohya should be here already. I wonder what is keeping her. _Tohya would help distract her from the torrent that wished to suck her under. She always knew what to do.

They had been friends for as long as Kairi could remember. Their parents had grown up with each other, so in turn their children had as well. The two girls were inseparable. Anything they did they did together: from martial arts and music to classes and projects.

"Knock, knock. Is anybody home?" Tohya cracked the door and peaked into her friend's room.

"What took you so long? You said you'd be here at eight, and it's almost nine." Kairi inquired smiling warmly. Tohya walked into the room and drooped her duffel bag on the floor.

"You look tired." Tohya observed. Trust Tohya to notice the slightest thing wrong with her, and avoid a question directed towards her at the same time. A smile tugged at the corner of Kairi's lips. Her friend always knew when something was amiss, but unlike her cousin's family, she never pressed the issue if she did not think it was necessary.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Hey, did you bring the movie?" Kairi quickly changed the subject, wishing to avoid the fragile peace her friend presence brought. Anything was better than discussing painful memories.

"Of course."

"Great let's start it." Tohya frowned.

"Now? I thought we were going to wait for Hitomi."

"She will be late. Kuro and Yukari took her out to eat." Tohya nodded and inserted the DVD into Kairi's player.

_

* * *

White 8th Moon,_

_The meeting with the President of Basram went well, and I am finally on my way home. The peace and quiet of the carriage ride is a welcome change from the squabble of politicians. Having a great deal of experience with diplomacy, my brother has asked me to play ambassador for the past few moon cycles until we can find someone else. I don't mind the traveling since I used to do it quite a bit before._

_Aside from all of these ambassadorial missions, my mind has been preoccupied with something far more troublesome. I learned from the President of Basram that Zaibach has chosen another emperor. Rumor has it that this new emperor is a sorcerer. This bothers me greatly because I know all too well the ambitions of the dark men. If one is indeed in charge, it may pose a great problem for those of us who wish to leave the war in the past._

Folken looked up from his writing. His deep burgundy eyes captured the land floating past the carriage window. They were close. It would be so good to be home. Even though he had only been away for four days, he found himself wishing they could get to Fanelia faster. A sudden sharp pain silenced his thoughts of home.

Instinctively, he brought his metallic hand up to touch his pained chest. The pain was a terrible reminder of the shard that had nearly claimed his life two celestial cycles ago in the chamber of the former emperor. The Basram physician had said it may never go away. He shook his head to banish the haunting memories and focused once again on home.

Home. For ten celestials Zaibach had been his **home** and then the _Vione_ itself. However, in many ways he had never really thought of either the empire or the floating fortress as a home, but as a place he merely resided. After all, he had been born and raised in Fanelia. But during his time in Zaibach, he had even stopped thinking of the Green Land Protected by Dragons as home. He had become Stratego, a man with no homeland and no family. Van, however, soon drilled this identity out of him.

He smiled at the thought of his younger sibling. Just two celestials cycles ago, Van had pardoned Folken and then fourteen days later appointed him as the prime minister. Basically, this position made him the king's head advisor and also put him in charge of military strategy during times of war. He was grateful to his **little **brother for accepting him back and giving him a home again.

* * *

After sixty miets of hard practice, Van entered his room and headed straight to the bathroom. He took a quick shower, then wrapping a towel around his waist, went to his closet. He frowned as he examined the clothes, most of which were black. _Ok, maybe Valten was right. I do need some color._ Valten had been complaining about his black wardrobe for many cycles. But surely the advisor would get over it one of these days. He pulled out black pants and a long sleeve black shirt with an intricate design etched in silver along the left sleeve. He slipped on a pair of leather boots and, to complete the dark ensemble, strapped on his sword.

Stepping in front of the full-length mirror, he scrutinized his appearance. He had finally reached his brother's height. His raven hair was trimmed in the same style as at fifteen, with the exception of being a couple of measures longer. Really little had changed about the young king. He even still wore Hitomi's pendent.

He enveloped the pink stone in his hand. Closing his eyes, he saw Hitomi as she had looked when she left for good. Those sparkling emerald eyes filled with tears echoed the sadness he still felt. Her whispered goodbye still tore through his heart. He wished she had just stayed with him. He held this image of her for some time… until it began to shimmer and become distorted.

Another young woman now stood before him. Some one he knew well. Her face as always was concealed by a dark veil, leaving only her stunning eyes exposed. She stared at him, eyes once filled with such warmth now filled with a pain so deep it left him stunned. What had happened in all the celestials they had not wondered the dream world, that would leave such a mark on her?

A light knocking reached him and the image faded. He tried to reach for it once more, but the contact was broken.

"Enter." He called. The door opened and a young neko with pink hair stepped in. Van turned and let a warm smile replace the frustration that had previously settled on his face. Merle twirled around once to show off her light pink gown.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Beautiful." He replied sincerely.

Her cheeks flushed ever so slightly. He stepped beside her and offered his arm. Merle's eyes glittered and she smiled broadly.

"Shall we?"

* * *

"Mom, I'm home." Hitomi called as she came through the door. She kicked her shoes off by the door hurriedly.

"How was the race today?" Mrs. Kanzaki inquired from the kitchen entrance.

"Great, I won. Hey, are the girls here?

"Yes. They're upstairs." Hitomi ran upstairs mentally preparing her apology. She had promised to spend the night with Tohya and Kairi, but as always she had lost track of time. Losing track of time was becoming the norm whenever she was with Kuro. She smiled to herself. Kuro has been her boyfriend for a year now, and she was absolutely taken with him. He was sweet, thoughtful, and was there for her whenever she needed him.

"Kairi, Tohya?" She called as she knocked on her cousin's door.

"Come in." Kairi's soft voice answered from the other side. Hitomi stepped into the room her gaze falling on the two girls lying on their stomachs across the bed. They were both focused on their different tasks: Tohya reading a book and Kairi drawing.

"Sorry I'm late. Did you watch the movie yet?"

"No, Tohya talked me out of it." Kairi said, returning her gaze to the sketchbook in front of her. Her cousin was an amazing artist. Many of her drawings had inspired a whirlwind of jealousy in their high school art club. Hitomi herself had been jealous of her, but not for her art. Kairi was a talented young woman. Whatever she did she threw all her energy into it. To top it off, she was uncommonly beautiful. All the things Hitomi had never thought of towards herself.

She walked over and peered down at the drawing. _It can't be!_ Green eyes focused intently on the picture comparing it to her own memories. It had to be… It could be no one else. But how did Kairi know?

"Is everything okay, Hitomi?" Tohya stared at her, one sleek eyebrow raised. Hitomi remained transfixed on the picture of a young boy.

"Yeah, it's just… he looks like someone I know." Kairi glanced down at her drawing. A raven-haired boy sat on a ornate bench in the middle of a garden. His eyes conveyed a deep loneliness. Around him was the most beautiful garden, but it meant nothing to the young man whose eyes seemed focused elsewhere.

"Who?" Kairi questioned simply. Hitomi eyed the two girls uncertainly. Could she tell them about Gaea? Would they believe her? She looked into their expectant gazes and the answer came to her…

* * *

Folken awoke as the carriage pulled to a stop. He quickly adjusted his clothes then turned to the window. Looming in his vision was a beautiful white palace. Very few things had changed after the rebuilding. The two brothers wanted everything to be as it had been when they were growing up. And it certainly was now. The door of the carriage swung open and Folken climbed out.

"Welcome home, Prince Folken." The leader of the samurai stepped forward and bowed.

"Thank you, Atlow.' Once again the light blue haired man allowed the use of his former title to pass. No matter how many times he tried to tell the samurai leader he was not a prince any more, the man would ignore him and use the title anyway.

Atlow was a very stubborn but reasonable man. He was about two inches shorter than Folken, and had a much larger build. On the left side of his face was a scar that started at his hairline and ran to his jaw. Piercing steel gray eyes stared out from a dark skinned visage. His brown hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck.

"Brother!" A voice shouted. Folken looked past Atlow at a tall raven haired young man striding towards him. A small smile tugged at the corners of the older man's lips. Merle walked behind Van smiling sweetly.

"How was your trip?" Van asked as he embraced his older sibling.

"Uneventful." Folken stated with a shrug. It was certainly not a lie either. Little had happened that could in the least bit be called exciting.

"Well, you can tell me all about your** uneventful trip** later. I'm sure you want to get cleaned up."

Folken nodded. Side by side the two brothers, followed by Merle and Atlow, made their way to the palace. Inside, waiting patiently, was Valten. He bowed to both men. Folken and Valten exchanged greetings then the Prime Minister made his way to his room.

He took his time showering; letting the hot water beat the exhaustion out of his muscles. He dressed in black pants, a dark blue shirt with one long sleeve, and black boots. Not bothering to cover up the metal arm, he made his way to Van's study. Over the last few celestials, everyone in Fanelia had grown accustom to the metallic limb.

He found his younger brother sitting quietly behind his desk fingering the pendent around his neck. Van's eyes seemed unfocused as if he were in another world. Folken leaned against the door frame watching silently.

"Where are you?"

Van started at the sound of his brother's smooth, deep voice. He looked up wearing a slightly puzzled expression. "What do you mean?"

Folken stood up with his flesh hand coming to rest on his hip. "You know exactly what I mean."

Van's eyes fell to the top of the ebony desk. Suddenly he looked far too young to be sitting behind that desk. Concern molded onto Folken's usually expressionless features. Silently he walked to the couch that rested by the fireplace while motioning Van to follow. The raven haired young man looked up just in time to catch the signal. Moving from around the desk, he made his way to the couch. They sat in silence for some time before Folken decided he was probably going to have to open the conversation.

"So, do you want to tell me what's bothering you?" Immediately Van turned to face him. He looked into Folken's burgundy eyes for the strength to speak. Taking a deep breath, he released his thoughts into words.

"The dreams have started again." He paused to see if his brother would ask him to continue. As always, Folken patiently and quietly waited for him to go on.

"I've never told anyone about these dreams, not even Merle. They started one night, when I was seven. Well… maybe they couldn't be called dreams. They seemed so real. It was like… some one was reaching out to me from far away. It was a girl my age. She came to me many times; mostly when I was lonely. At first it was just at night when I slept, she would come in a dream. However, over time I could hear her thoughts. She… she became a friend, a confidant."

"Then about three celestials ago, she just vanished. The dreams ended and… I never heard her voice in my mind again. I started to think none of it had really happened. Then a month ago I started having the dreams again." Their eyes met once more.

"You think I'm crazy?"

Folken eyed his brother for some time. "No, I don't think you're crazy. After all, Hitomi had visions. Perhaps… some one **is** reaching out to you."

"But why? And, why fall silent for three celestials? " Van stared towards the ground, his brow furrowed with frustration. So much uncertainty shown in his burgundy orbs.

"Anyway, you're supposed to be telling me about the **uneventful trip**." He said, straightening his shoulders.

Folken blinked back the haze of questions that filled his mind. It was probably better to switch the subject. Well, for now anyway.

_

* * *

A young man stood next to a glistening pond. Moonlight danced in the water and on the boy. She walked slowly towards him, uncertainty playing in her eyes. As she neared, he turned to face her. Warm burgundy eyes stared back at her from under raven locks. A friendly smile danced on his lips. She tried to return his smile with the same warmth, but the sorrow she felt showed through her mask. The boy's pleasant smile diminished as though he sensed the turmoil inside of her._

_Silently he pulled off his black shirt; his eyes closed for a moment and the toned muscles of his body tensed. With the release of the tension, white wings burst from his back and fanned out to the sides. She stared fixedly at the angelic scene. The smile returned to his face as he stretched out his hand to her. Without hesitation, she took his hand. He pulled her against himself and wrapped his arms around her body. She in turn wrapped her arms around his neck._

_His powerful white wings carried them into the sky with little effort. He slipped an arm beneath her knees and left the other behind her back. They flew through the air for what seemed like hours, neither thinking of anything save the person they were with. Then suddenly she fell from his arms. A cry escaped her lips as panic and fear welled up inside her. She closed her eyes tightly, wishing to wake from the dream._

_When her eyes opened, she found herself lying on the cobbled stone of some street. Cautiously, she stood to her feet and looked around. Her eyes widened in amazement. Never had she seen such a beautiful city. A vast realm of ornate stone buildings with pale green roofing surrounded her. Large trees and other plant life flourished throughout the city, but none more than the gardens she could just see behind what appeared to be a temple._

_She walked timidly into the temple. Immediately her eyes fell on some of the inhabitants of the grand city. They were tall regal beings with fair skin, pointed ears, and long hair that varied in color from blonde to dark brown. Male and female were wrapped in ceremonial robes and moving about the temple unhindered by her presence._

_A large gate that led to the gardens came into view. She passed through the gate and strolled into the luscious greenery. Following a stone path, she came upon a huge arch. The stone was decorated with delicate engravings that weaved their way to the top. At the top a large blue stone encircled by characters of a familiar language shone in the sunlight. 'Gateway of Shino, ancient city of the Draconian Mystics' read the familiar characters. Her eyes lingered on the great arch until a strange heat formed around her._

_She turned around just in time to see flames licking at the buildings past the temple. The cries of fear rose to her ears. And then she saw them. The temple keepers were running towards her trying desperately to escape the flames. No, not the flames… an army. They were fleeing an army of beasts she had never before seen. They were humanoid creatures with black glossy skin and midnight purple hair that was tied in thick braids down their backs. Their eyes glowed red and when they opened their mouths one could see the blue flame they had in place of a tongue. Long slender black fingers were tipped with sharp blood covered claws. Each of the monsters had a pair of black dragon like wings protruding from their backs: every one of them were also clothed in a gray armor._

_The demonic creatures swept down on the temple keepers and tore through their bodies. Blood sprayed through the air and stained her clothes. A cry of exultation thundered from the demons as they killed the last of the temple keepers. One of the demons landed smoothly and scanned the area for more of the keepers. Fear paralyzed her every limb when the creature's glowing red eyes fell on her. A malicious grin curved the demon's black lips._

"_Mystic." It whispered in a surprisingly melodic voice. A silent scream was all she managed as the creature's claws tore through the tender flesh of her throat._

"Kairi, wake up! It's just a dream!" Tohya shook her friend, trying desperately to wake her from the nightmare that had her screaming. "Wake up!"

Kairi's pale orbs snapped open. Her beautiful eyes were filled with a terror that turned Tohya's blood cold. The dark haired girl brought herself shakily into a sitting position on her bed. Her breathing came in ragged gasps. A thin layer of sweat glistened off her forehead.

"They've started again, haven't they?" She whispered to her horrified friend. Kairi nodded slowly, taking in slow breaths to calm her racing heart.

"They've been getting worse. They always start off the same. Always with me and the boy… and then they change into something terrifying." She spoke rather shakily.

"Are they as bad as the ones you had two years ago?"

"Worse." She said, her voice quavering. Then suddenly she smiled.

"Go back to sleep, Tohya. I'll be fine." Tohya nodded but deep down she was not so certain. She was afraid for her friend. The last time she had started having these dreams, Hitomi had disappeared. Then, without warning, the **visions** would visit Kairi when she was wide awake. Visions of a world in turmoil, and Hitomi had been caught in the middle of it.

All of it had seemed so unreal, just the product of stress. But now…. With Hitomi's telling of events that happened during her disappearance, the golden eyed girl was certain Kairi had been witnessing the whole war. Tohya frowned deeply. Did she really believe such a story? Yes. It was to much of a coincidence, the things Hitomi went through and what Kairi had seen. Now if only she knew why this was happening. Why had these two been dragged into something like this? Part of her knew that the only way to get any answers was to go to Gaea.

As insane an idea as it sounded, what other option was left? She would not watch her best friend suffer like she did last time. The scars on her wrists were still visible if one were to look close enough. Tohya turned her gaze to her friend one last time for that night.

_Yes, we will go to Gaea. All I have to do is find a way to convince Kairi._


	4. Ch 3: From out of Darkness

**Chapter 3**

**From Out Of Darkness**

A figure clothed in night stood before an arch of white stone. Delicate carvings weaved their way to the top of the structure where a sapphire stone rested. Runes of an unknown language encircled the stone. _Soon, very soon, my plans… my destiny shall come together._ Turning away from his prize, he allowed himself a smile. He glided out of the garden that housed the great structure, and looked out at the blackened remains of the city that once watched over the arch. It had been a beautiful city but such was war. As long as his plans were accomplished, it did not matter how many cities or people were destroyed. An advisor intercepted the dark clad figure.

"My Lord…" He started to speak.

"Does this not excite you?" The hooded man interrupted.

"My Lord?" Confusion twisted the advisor's features.

"Our first blow to our enemies: the annihilation of an ancient city." A strange smile touched his master's lips.

"Lord, the Keeper has escaped." The advisor spoke carefully.

"What! How did she escape?" The hooded man's eyes burned with anger. There was no possible way the Keeper could have gotten past his men, and yet she had.

"Bring me the leader!" He commanded angrily.

"Here he is, Great One." A tall man was shoved forward. Golden hair fell to his shoulder blades; the front was pulled back showing off a pair of pointed ears. Dark brown eyes filled with knowledge and wisdom stared out from a fair face.

"I am only going to ask this once, so choose your answer well." The dark one began. "Where… is… the Keeper?"

"Only a fool would expect me to answer that." Defiance bred of thousands of celestials of dealing with cruel men shown brightly on the prisoner's features.

"Very well…" The night-clad man began as he walked towards the leader, "then you are of no further use to me."

Before he had even finished speaking, a blade that had appeared from beneath his cloak was now sunken into the man's gut. He ripped the blade away from the leader's body and watched him fall. No one would deny him what he wanted.

"Search through the entire city. Ask anyone you see and if they don't answer correctly kill them."

"Yes, Milord." The guard who had brought the leader in replied. The dark clad man stared down at the once brilliant blade now coated in the fallen leader's blood. He brought the blade up to his mouth and tasted the dark blood. A twisted smile formed on his lips as he swallowed the coppery fluid. Yes, he would find the keeper and than his war would begin.

* * *

The room was dark and cold, illuminated only by the moon shining in the window. Vials, strange instruments, and books littered the shelves and tables. This room had served many purposes over the celestials, some more gruesome than others. Pain and death permeated the air like a foul stench that could never be removed. Ghostly screams echoed in the walls. For those who had been in this room and seen the unforgivable things done to so many sentient beings, these haunting attributes would never go away.

One such person stood in the center of the room his gaze fixed on a book in his hand. A black cloak with a purple collar hid his form. With agile fingers, he turned the pages of the book carefully. So consumed was he in the text, he did not hear another dark figure enter the room. The other man moved up silently behind the one absorbed in his reading.

"They are waiting for you." The second man whispered. The first man closed the book and turned to face the other.

"Very well. I suppose I can't keep them waiting any longer."

Both men left the room and swept down the halls. Their destination was a ballroom in the center of the Zaibach palace. The doors swung open as they approached. They stepped into the large space and made their way across the glass floors. Crystal chandeliers cast their radiant glow about the room. Noblemen and military officials with their wives, or mistresses, stood in groups talking. The men walked to the front of the room to stand on the dais.

* * *

"Lord Dilandau, I think he's here." Dilandau looked up from the glass of wine he had been studying so intently. His gaze fell on two men weaving their way to the dais. One was a young man in his early twenties; the other was an older man in his late forties.

"Are you sure, Gatti?" Dallet inquired, his cinnamon eyes also watching the two sorcerers. Gatti shrugged uncertainly.

"It has to be him. All the other sorcerers were already here." Shesta put in.

Dilandau raised his glass to his lips and took a long drink of the strong wine. His red orbs followed the sorcerers as they walked through the crowd. _So, that man is Sephorith?_ Dilandau didn't recognize his face at all, and he knew the sorcerers better than most.

Perhaps this man was part of the memories he could not touch… the memories the sorcerers had repressed.

The sorcerers may not have realized it, but Dilandau knew a lot about what they had done to him. Some of his memories had resurfaced after the brutal final battle. Slowly, these images had begun to reveal things that had been locked away from him since he was five: growing up with Celena, days spent with their guardian Jajuka, and some of his time among the sorcerers. Was this younger man's identity buried within his mind as well?

"Enjoying yourself, dear brother?" Celena inquired sweetly. Sometimes she was so lucky they were related, otherwise he probably would have killed her by now. She had an annoying habit of showing up when he was digging through his own thoughts.

"Can I get you something to drink, Lady Celena?" Gatti asked.

"That would be nice, and please call me Celena." She smiled pleasantly towards the young second causing him to redden slightly. Dilandau rolled his eyes at the two and returned his attention to the men now standing on the dais.

"If I may please have your attention, I would like to introduce you to our new leader." The older sorcerer began. "Lord Sephorith!"

Applause tore through the air like thunder as the younger man stepped forward. When the clapping had finally died down, he began to speak. Dilandau drowned out the words. He had heard such speeches many times before. Sephorith would promise the people that he would bring prosperity back to their broken nation, and restore the glory that was the **Zaibach Empire**. Whether he could or not would be proven in time.

Dilandau began to make his way towards the dais. His sister's deep blue orbs followed him nervously.

"Dilandau, where are you going?" She asked, the nervousness kept easily from her voice.

"I'm going to greet our new **leader**."

* * *

Sephorith breathed a sigh of relief after he finished his speech. He had never enjoyed listening to such speeches, much less having to give one himself. However, as things stood now, he would most likely be doing so quite often from now on. _What a nuisance. _

He turned to walk off the dais and go mingle with his new subjects. Well, the higher class of them anyway. He stopped dead at the edge of the dais, when his gaze fell on the figure waiting at the bottom. It was a young man clad in red armor.

"You must be Lord Sephorith. I have been just dying to meet you." The silver haired youth's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"And you are?" Sephorith asked politely. By the looks of the young man, he was definitely a soldier- but to which of the four armies, he wasn't sure.

"I am Dilandau Albatou, Captain of the Dragonslayers." The youth spoke with pride as his own name and rank rolled off his tongue.

"Dilandau… oh yes, now I remember. You're the one Folken told me about." The new emperor said. Yes, Folken had spoken often of the young man in his letters from the _Vione. So if this young man is Dilandau, that would put him in the copper army under General Adolphus._

"Really? What exactly did Stratego tell you?" Dilandau eyed him suspiciously.

A corner of Sephorith's mouth turned up. "Many things but I doubt you would want to discuss them here, General."

Dilandau glared viciously at the sorcerer. He turned away and marched off only to freeze in his angry retreat and face Sephorith again. "General?!"

The look of shock on the younger man's face brought a smile to Sephorith's. "It's not official yet. However, Folken did say that you were more than capable of being trusted… despite your desire to do things your own way."

_And I will need some one as strong as you…. Some one who hates the sorcerers as much as I do._

* * *

The Austurian airship **Crusade** sailed gracefully through the air. Its journey would end at Ezgardia; then would pick back up and end finally in Fanelia. At least that is what the Knight of Caeli had told their guest. The mysterious woman stood staring out the window of her room. Her hidden eyes looked out over the green land that lay beneath them. The land was beautiful she had to admit. Though, in her mind, nothing could compare to the home she had left behind. Lush green lands spread throughout all of where she had lived, save for in one area where there was a vast desert.

_A girl of no more than eleven trudged through the sands. The sun beat down unmercifully on her small form. Everywhere she looked sand-dunes lay. Her lips were cracked and her mouth dry from lack of water. She was covered from head to toe in sweat and sand. How long had she been traveling this wasteland? Days? She could not remember for she had lost all sense of time. All that remained fresh in her mind was the smell of blood. She did not feel the hunger that gnawed at her stomach, not the thirst that caused her throat to ache. Grief and misery were all her mind registered. The sound of the wind swirling through the sands was never heard by her ears. Hundreds of angry voices, running feet, and the cries of a small child thundered in her ears._

"_Isato… Aurora… Mother… Father… Uncle." She whispered weakly. The girl forced herself to take another step, but her tired legs refused and buckled. Sharp pain traveled through her weary body as she lay on her stomach. Every muscle in her small form protested when she rolled herself onto her back. Her eyes stared hopelessly at the sky._

"_Some one please help." Her eyelids drifted closed as the last remnants of her request fled her lips. She fell into darkness, feeling the walls of Death closing in around her._

"_Wake up, child of wings." A voice called to her through the darkness. Her eyes opened and she was momentarily blinded by a bright light. When her eyes finally adjusted, they fell upon the kind face of a man. His dark brown eyes watched her gently; hair the color of the sun fell to his shoulder blades._

"_Where am I?" She asked in a voice so low a normal person would not have heard it._

"_Your safe." The man answered tenderly. "Rest child of wings. Rest."_

The cloaked woman snapped out of the dark cloud of memories as a paralyzing pain exploded in her abdomen. She fell to her knees, both arms wrapped around her middle. The pain flooded her senses then just as quickly as it came it vanished. Closing her eyes, she reached out beyond herself to her home. Her mind searched through every presence that dotted the landscape, but the one she was looking for was not anywhere to be found. Tears poured down her face and sobs tour at her throat. Another person she loved was gone.


	5. Ch 4: A New Journey to Begin

**Chapter 4**

**A New Journey to Begin**

Kairi sat crossed leg in front of a small black table. Her eyes scanned the pictures surrounded by brightly burning candles. A man with light brown hair and pale blue eyes stood next to a beautiful woman. Her hair was black silk, and her eyes golden honey. Standing next to her was a six-year-old boy, and in her arms was an infant. This was Kairi's deceased family. Her eyes welled with tears as she stared fixedly at this particular photograph.

"Kairi?" A voice called from outside the door.

She hurriedly wiped the tears from her face. "Come in."

Tohya stepped through the door. Her eyes searched Kairi's face; realizing something was wrong, she closed the door and went to sit next to her. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah. I… I just miss them." Kairi answered solemnly. Tohya nodded, her eyes reflecting the same sadness. Kairi reached up to the table and picked up the picture that she had been looking at.

"Is that your brother?" Tohya inquired pointing out the young boy. Kairi hesitated to answer. She had never told Tohya about her brother. Everyone knew he had disappeared, but very few had been given the whole story.

"Yeah. You probably already heard this, but he disappeared when I was two. The part you haven't heard is **how** he disappeared. He was walking home from school with some friends, when he was enveloped in a pillar of light. His friends said he was lifted into the air and then he was gone." Kairi watched her friend's expression closely. Tohya stared up at the pictures; a look of determination shimmering in her eyes. Little did Kairi realize, she had just given her best friend the leverage she had been hoping for. Now to simply play on it.

"Kairi… do you think that… maybe he's on Gaea?" Tohya asked, her gaze still focused elsewhere.

"What!?" The other girl exclaimed.

"Think about it." Tohya said, now facing her. "Hitomi told us last night that she was taken to Gaea by a **pillar of light**."

Kairi stared uncertainly at the picture in her hands. She tried to ignore the flame of hope Tohya's theory had ignited in her heart. After all these years and all the heart ache, could she really allow herself such an impossible hope? But, this was her brother.

"Assuming Gaea really exists, we don't know how to get there. I mean… we don't know how the light works." Kairi stated, more for her own benefit.

"We don't, but Hitomi does." Tohya stated. It was clear, she was not going to give up.

Kairi chewed her bottom lip nervously. Did she dare hope? She gazed down longing at the photograph; the small flame of hope now blazed immensely. Perhaps there was a chance… a small one, but still a chance. "All right. Let's go see Hitomi."

* * *

Van sat straight and silent, listening to each of the councilors present their reports. The council consisted of ten members including Folken and Valten, who were currently standing next to the throne. All the others stood before the throne, taking turns updating everyone on the current progress of the nation.

So far, everything was moving smoothly.

As soon as the councilors had finished, Folken stepped forward. He had informed Van of most of what had occurred in Basram, but had insisted on telling him the rest during the next day's meeting.

"While in Basram, the president informed me of a matter that could present a great deal of trouble. Zaibach has chosen a sorcerer as their new emperor."

"You can't be serious! Why would they choose a sorcerer?!" A councilor exclaimed.

Van stared at his brother; his eyes reflecting the same surprise everyone else felt. Zaibach had always been a country run by military men, yet they had chosen a **sorcerer? **A sorcerer- ruthless scientists who had experimented on children without a care as to the possible outcome. These men were the very beings responsible for much of Zaibach's advancements, both military and otherwise.

"Do you know which sorcerer it is?" Van inquired, keeping his voice as even as possible. He could only hope that Folken knew who it was. That would at least give them an idea of what to expect of the new emperor.

"I'm afraid the president didn't have that information. Zaibach has not released his identity." Folken stated.

Van focused his burgundy orbs on the floor. There had to be a way to attain the emperor's identity. _Of course there is!_ "Folken, I would like you to send an invitation to Zaibach for the upcoming celebration."

"My Lord? You… you can't be serious!" Another councilor practically screamed. Van didn't so much as glance at the man. He was completely convinced this was the best solution. Burgundy met burgundy as Folken and Van locked gazes.

_I'll take care of the arrangements. _Folken spoke into his brother's thoughts. Van nodded towards him.

* * *

"You want me to what?!" Hitomi gaped at the two young women before her. Emerald eyes scanned the two women trying to discern whether their request had been a joke. Kairi chewed on her lip nervously, and focused on the floor; Tohya, on the other hand, emitted a fierce determination. _Why? __Of all the things to ask… why this?_No one spoke for some time, the weight of the situation baring down on them.

"Why? What would make you want to go to Gaea?" Hitomi finally managed to ask. Gaea was certainly a beautiful world, and she had not left that out of her tale. However, it was also a world- as seen by its history- ravaged by war.

"We think there may be a chance that Haru is there." Tohya said. Hitomi frowned deeply at the mention of her missing cousin's name. Unlike Tohya, Hitomi had previously been told the details of Haru's disappearance. It seemed like a tall-tale told by extremely frightened children… That is until she compared it to her own experience. Hitomi brought her trouble gaze to bare on Kairi. Though she tried to smother it, Hitomi could see the glint of hope in her face.

"All right. I'll help." She sighed. "First lets get a pair of bags packed." _I hope I'm not making a mistake._

* * *

Sephorith silently watched the sorcerers gathered in the conference room. He had no desire to be present for this celebration; however as a sorcerer and the current, emperor he had little choice. Then again he could always ruin their little revelry. His lips pulled up in a crooked smile. It would be quite amusing to crush their ambitions.

"Let us drink to our victory over the pathetic military minds of our country!" Cheers went up around the room. Glasses of rich red wine clinked together, and then were tipped back. Sephorith waited until they had drained a portion of their drinks before interjecting.

"Have you really gained a victory?" He asked, his voice smooth as velvet.

"Certainly! With a sorcerer on the throne, we will never have to cower to the Generals again. We no longer have to answer to them, but them to us!" Paruchi announced proudly. Once again his voice was met with cheers and raised glasses.

Sephorith suppressed a chuckle. "There is only one problem with your belief. Me." The other dark cloaked men stared at him in confusion.

"I am no puppet." His voice dripped with amusement. He didn't bother to restrain his smile any longer.

"What are you saying?" Talmar shot angrily. Every sorcerer stared at Sephorith, their expressions dark and a silent threat burning behind each pair of eyes.

"I am saying that I will do what is necessary for the well-being of my country and nothing more." He glided from the room without giving them a chance to respond. After all the years they had made miserable, he was glad to finally get the chance to shove them off their pedestals. Now, he had other business to attend to. With three of the four generals of Zaibach dead, he had to appoint others. These men were waiting for him at that very moment.

* * *

Kairi sat quietly on her bed waiting for Hitomi and Tohya; a fully packed black duffel bag resting at her feet. With her preparations done and nothing else to really do except wait, her mind wondered. There was a small part of her, the more practical part, that reasoned this journey was far fetched. The other and, by far, larger part was convinced it was worth the risk. Haru, the sibling she had never truly known. This would be her only chance of collecting the broken pieces of her life and fusing them together.

She was torn from her thoughts as Hitomi stepped through the door followed closely by Tohya. Her best friend carried an identical black duffel bag.

"All right. I suppose you're all set. Now, all you have to do is wish yourself there." Hitomi said. The two girls eyed her skeptically. She certainly made it sound easier then they had expected.

Closing their eyes, they tried to do as the emerald eyed girl had instructed. Their brows furrowed with the effort, and their fingers wrapped unconsciously around their pendants. The pendants- Kairi's sapphire wrapped in tendrils of silver and Tohya's red with veins of gold- hung from a choker of black ribbon. The two stones began to glow faintly at first; then grew brighter as they focused their entirety on their wish.

Their bodies were soon enveloped with light, and Hitomi looked on as they were taken away. "Be careful." She whispered to an already empty room.

Kairi opened her eyes when her feet touched solid ground again. She was greeted with towering trees instead of her room. Surely, she must be on Gaea for she had never seen such enormous trees. Their girth and height suggested they had stood for hundreds of years. They stretched out before her and on every side, enveloping her in their realm. Light poured forth through the branches dimly illuminating the forest.

"Tohya, I think it worked. Tohya?" She looked about frantically, but the other girl was no where near. Kairi restrained her panic. Her father had always told her that fear and anger only clouded the mind, making it difficult to think clearly when needed. She focused her thoughts on her lost friend. Tohya's familiar presence, though faint, flooded her mind. She was safe, but a great distance away_. It looks like I'm on my own for now. _

Kairi slung her bag across her body. Wherever Tohya was, she would be fine; she was very capable of taking care of herself. Kairi had other things to worry about: one being to get out of the forest and find a town. She closed her eyes once again, and wrapped her fingers about her pendant. In her minds eye, a blue thread stretched across the ground to her left. This thread would lead her out.

She followed the path of the blue thread as it wove among the trees. Her mind focused entirely on the thread- a fact that, literally, almost cost her head. The sapphire pendant flared in warning. Kairi dropped to the ground, barely avoiding the blunt object aimed at her head. It swept over her and slammed viciously into the surrounding trees. She rolled quickly to her feet, and readied herself to face her attacker. The blood instantly drained from her face as her eyes met a pair of large yellow orbs.

Every shade of brown and green blended across tough leather skin; leather skin stretched over a massive frame. Her eyes raked over the large head, mouth full of sword like teeth, stout hind legs, and the thickly muscled tail. A cold sweat broke out over her skin and her legs trembled. _A dragon!_ It took all her strength not to scream at the thought.

Neither dragon or girl made a move for some time. They stared at each other, one poised for the kill the other for flight. Kairi knew she had no chance of out running the once thought mythical creature. But did she really have any other choice? She took one last look into the dragon's large yellow eyes... then ran. Pushing herself as fast as she could, she weaved among the trees. The dragon followed, tearing through the dense woods with relative ease. The black duffel bag weighed her down, but still she pushed. It was hard, keeping the image of the thread and trying to outrun the dragon. Still, Kairi focused every ounce of herself on just staying alive.

Once again her pendant flared, and she had to hit the ground. Scorching heat washed over her as the dragon's fire attack burst forth from his gaping maw. Terror erupted within her, but she forced herself back on her feet. She wasted no time in darting away again. The dragon let loose a blood chilling call and continued the chase. Before the two racing forms, the woods began to thin. Kairi pushed herself harder, desperately grasping for her possible escape. She threw herself over the edge of the forest as another fire attack swept her way. Her body rolled twice across the grass.

Kairi pushed herself onto her knees, gasping for air. She started as the dragon poked it's head out of the forest. His big yellow eyes stared at her sharply; he let out a booming roar before slinking back into the dim forest. A deep sigh escaped her lips and she collapsed. _Breath.__ Just __breath_ She drew in each breath with determination. As soon as her lungs were replenished, she rose to her feet. Bringing the image of the thread back, she prepared herself to move forward. _I hope Tohya is having an easier time than I._

* * *

Tohya followed her own blue thread across a famine devastated land. She had not been able to contact Kairi since some time ago, and she was becoming increasingly worried. Better than anyone else, she knew Kairi's ability to handle herself was exceptional. Still... they were both alone on an unfamiliar world. Was her plan as foolish as she was beginning to believe? She frowned, her eyes focused on the thread's path ahead.

A relatively large caravan moved at a steady pace along the well worn ground. Giant bison pulled large carts or carried passengers. Smirking at her change in luck, Tohya quickened her pace. If nothing else, they would be able to tell her where the closest town was.

"Hey!" She called out.

Three riders on the outside of the caravan pulled away, and charged toward her. They sat proudly upon their sinewy steeds. Each of the dark skinned men wore white robes over dark blue tunic and pants. Long curved blades hung at their sides, their hands gripping the hilts. Dark eyes scrutinized her.

"What can we do for you, stranger?" One of the men asked. His sharp eyes raked over her clothing with suspicion. An elegant gold tattoo stretched down the left side of his face to his neck. Perhaps a sign of rank? Tohya was unsure.

"I'm kind of new to this area. I was wondering if you could tell me where I am." She spoke nonchalantly as though she was accustomed to finding herself in strange places. The three exchanged glances.

"You are traversing land held by the Council of Edria. You would probably know this land as once being part of the former Zaibach Empire."

A cold lump formed in the pit of her stomach. Hitomi's description of Zaibach and it's people left her very nervous. They were a people accustomed to warfare, ruthless. For generations they had been ruled by great generals, until a man named Dornkirk had come. He industrialized the country, and built a great army. Two years ago, Dornkirk led Zaibach into the greatest war of Gaea's history- The Destiny War.

"Is there a town nearby?"

The three nomads exchanged looks, uncertainty shining in their eyes. "The capital of Zaibach is the closest city. We are headed there now to trade what we can. You may travel with us."

"Thank you." She followed the three men back to the caravan. The man with the gold tattoo rode up to one of the great beasts, and he spoke quickly to a man seated upon one of the bison like creatures, then shouted out to the caravan in an unfamiliar tongue. The caravan started forward.

She was not thrilled to be heading into the very heart of Zaibach, but she really could see no other option. Hitomi had not instructed them to pack food, and Tohya had not even thought of it. She did not have any water either. Getting to a town was better than wondering around the land with no provisions. Then again, she couldn't get provisions considering she didn't have any money. J_eez, do I really wish I had thought this through. Nice work Tohya. You just got yourself and your best friend into the worst possible situation. How am I going to fix this one?_

* * *

Each young woman followed the blue thread across the land. Anxious were their hearts, for they did not know what lay before them. This world, so alien, was filled with dangers beyond all their imaginings. And little did they know, but their chose would bring them into the greatest journey of their lives.

Kairi wondered for a great distance until her destination finally lay before her eyes. Stretched out before her was a land so beautiful, fertile, and full of life. In the center of this lush landscape, was a grand city surrounded by a great wall of white stone. The great oak gates lay open, and two guards clothed in armor stood tall and proud on each side, their spears held firmly.

_Fanelia_It could be no other countryTo her eyes, there was no place more beautiful.

Tohya did not have beauty to gaze on, but a towering city of steel. Smoke hung above the city, a testament to its industry. Guards in dark armor patrolled the area, their faces painted with permanent scowls. The land under her feet was useless for growing food; probably, one of the reasons the people had become war mongers.

They proceeded towards their separate destinations; each girl's heart pounding so loud, they couldn't imagine no else could hear it. What would they find in these places…friends or more trouble than they could handle?


	6. Ch 5: Confrontations

**Chapter 5**

**Confrontations**

Beautiful, colorful, fertile, and grand: all words that at one time described the great city. However, none would use those words now. The ivory buildings were now nothing more than blackened ruins reaching brokenly towards the sky. Dark earth was the grave of the once lush gardens.

A few of the buildings had been allowed to stand. Having need of more weapons, the massive army had been order to keep the blacksmith guild intact. The grand temple had also been left, along with its gardens which housed the arch. And last of all, the Great Hall. The Great Hall provided a place for the army's leader to prepare for the rest of their conquest.

This leader stood on a balcony that overlooked the devastation. His mismatched eyes surveyed the ruins, a smile of satisfaction playing on his lips. Things were going well, much better than he had imagined. The ancient city and its people were taken with less casualties from his army than he had expected. Even so, he had lost one of the prizes he had hoped to gain. True he still had achieved capture of the arch, but its Keeper had escaped. And now, he is forced to not only have to search for the Key, but the Keeper as well.

"My Lord, if I may intrude." The leader turned slowly to face the man kneeling on the ground. He signaled the dark clad advisor to continue.

"Lord, we believe they have arrived."

Closing his eyes, the leader let his mind reach out beyond himself. A grin spread across his face as he came in contact with the presences of the beings he sought. "Yes, they have indeed arrived." His eyes opened lazily. "Everything is falling into place."

"There has still been no word as to the location of the Keeper." The kneeling man said, lowering his eyes.

"The Keeper will be revealed soon enough. Go." He waved his hand in dismissal then turned back to the carnage beyond.

"Yes, Lord."

* * *

Allen strode through the **Crusade** to the room that the mysterious young woman had been given. She had remained in her assigned room since they had left from Austuria, and even through their short stay in Ezgardia. The young woman had only come out every now and then to eat or to see to her horse; even then, she avoided contact with the crew.

His, and even the crew's, curiosity as to her identity had grown greatly over the past three days. The mystery that shrouded her identity and her origin had them all entranced. She never showed her face and she spoke only to Allen, and only when he made the effort at conversing. Thankfully, she would soon have to tell them who she was. After all, that had been the agreement. He knocked at her door and waited for her response.

"Enter." A pure tone voice called. Allen stepped into the room to find the woman cloaked and sitting on her bed.

"We have arrived at Fanelia." She nodded slowly.

"I suppose you want me to tell you my identity now." Allen shook his head.

"No. It can wait until we have landed." Once again, she merely nodded. Allen left the room without another word. Halfway back to the bridge, he ran into Gaddes. His second-in-command smiled broadly.

"So, she give up her identity yet?"

Allen silently debated with himself, as he wasn't sure it would be wise to tell Gaddes his decision. Then again, Gaddes was his second. "I told her it could wait until we landed."

Gaddes's smile turned into a scowl. Without asking for an explanation, he turned down the hall muttering to himself. _Well, we had better go meet our hosts. _

Atlow walked briskly down the hall to the training room a scowl plastered to his toughened features. He had spent the last 120 miets trying to find the king and the prime minister only to have Valten inform him that they were in the training hall. He should not have been surprised. They spent more time there than the Samurai. As he neared, he could hear the clang of steel against steel. He stepped quietly into the room, deciding he would rather observe then interrupt.

Van and Folken stood in the middle of the spacious training arena. Both men were breathing rather heavily. They held their fighting stances for awhile before Van decided to make the first attack. He charged, angling his blade at Folken's side. The light blue haired man parried the attack with ease then brought his blade up in an overhead strike. Van lifted his blade to block the attack and then pushed his brother back. They danced around each other blocking the other's blows. Atlow continued to watch them, awe in his eyes. Van's skills had improved greatly since he started training with Folken. Folken charged and locked his blade with his brother's.

"I think we'll have to call it a draw. We have a visitor." Folken backed away from the lock. Van glanced over to the doors, catching sight of Atlow. He turned back to his older brother and nodded. Sheathing their swords, they began making their way towards the samurai leader. Atlow bowed to his lords.

"What is it Atlow?" The young king inquired.

"Sir Allen has just arrived. I thought you might want to go meet them." Both young men exchanged a brief look.

"Would you meet them?" The prime minister requested. "We would like to go clean up."

Atlow bowed his understanding then left. He summoned two samurai to his side as he marched out across the courtyard. Three horses were readied within moments by a young stable hand; the three samurai quickly mounted, and cantered to the landing field. Allen Schezar stood proudly at the foot of the airship's ramp, his second and someone in a dark cloak.

"Sir Allen." Atlow gave a shallow bow to the Austurian knight. "I am Atlow, General of the samurai.

On behalf of his Lordship, King Van Slanzer de Fanel, I bid you welcome."

"Thank you." Allen replied, bowing his head. "His Lordship could not meet us himself?"

"I'm afraid not. You caught him in the middle of sword training."

"I see. Well, thank you again." Allen smiled warmly.

The older man gestured towards the palace. "I will escort you to the castle." Atlow turned to summon one of his guards, when someone bumped into him.

"Oh! E-excuse me."

* * *

Kairi walked about the town in a daze. There were so many different species wondering about and selling goods. A wolf-woman stood behind a stall encouraging each passerby to purchase her fowls. A man, who resembled a cat more than a man, was displaying an assortment of herbs and spices.

She moved through the streets, taking in the sights and smells. Her pale orbs gazed longingly on a layout of fresh baked bread. It had been some time since she had eaten, and the smell of the bread teased her appetite. Reluctantly, she walked away. Kairi had brought only a few things to barter with, and she did not want to use them up at that moment. Further along the road, she came upon another shop. It was a simple place with a sign hanging above the entrance that read "Jezzel's Clothing". Curious, Kairi walked in and found herself staring at a well organized room. There were different styles of clothing neatly displayed on the walls; some made of simple material and others made of fine silk.

"May help you?" A voice called from seemingly nowhere; then a woman swept out of a room hidden behind a dark red curtain. She was a small, stout woman with long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She smiled warmly at Kairi as her penetrating gaze swept over the younger woman's clothing.

"Oh no, I was just looking." Kairi assured her.

"Are you interested in getting some clothes made?" The woman swept a practiced eye over Kairi's clothes once more. _I must look really strange to her. Maybe, I should have dressed more subtle._

"No, not really."

"Well, if you change your mind, please feel free to come by. I'll be happy to help."

"Thank you." Kairi made her way out of the shop feeling as though she were wearing bright colors that drew everyone's gaze, instead of black and white. She was not a normally self-conscious person, but the seamstress' scrutiny made her uneasy. Her eyes focused on the ground, she tried not to allow the inquiring looks, that she was sure were being thrown her way, to bother her. It was soon that she wished that she had been paying attention, because she ran into something.

"Oh! E-excuse me." She stammered turning to see whom it was. A tall man with steel grey eyes and shoulder length brown hair tied at the nape of his neck stared down at her.

"I'm so sorry." Kairi managed in a whisper.

"Are you all right, young lady?" Another tall man moved towards her. She managed only a nod in reply as she struggled to compose herself.

"Who are you and where are you from?" Grey eyes demanded. His posture was stiff and his eyes brimmed with suspicion.

"M-my name is Kairi Urameshi. I'm from…. Earth." She answered uncertainly. Shock leaped onto the two men's features, and without warning, the blonde man reached out and grabbed her arm. Her first instinct was to grasp his wrist, twist, and flip him over her body; however, she ignored her instinct.

"You're from the Mystic Moon…. I mean, Earth?!" The blonde exclaimed. She stared into his crystal blue eyes, her heart pounding nervously. The two men exchanged glances then looked back at her.

"Please, come with us." Grey eyes commanded. Kairi swallowed hard. The tone in the man's voice said she had no choice but to go with them. She glanced between the two men and decided it was best she just go; so she gave them an affirmative nod.

* * *

Tohya followed the nomads passed the guards stationed at the gate of the city. Her eyes took in the towering buildings made of metal and glass, and parks that had been laid out perfectly. She continued until she came across a tavern. She had walked more today then she had ever desired to and her feet ached. Deciding to rest a while, she walked into the dimly lit tavern and looked around. Even though it was only the middle of the day, there was quite a crowd. Tohya moved towards the bar. A young man, hands filled with drinks, bumped into her on his way to his table.

"I'm so sorry, miss." The boy apologized quickly. Tohya gave him a nod and swept past him without another thought. She took a seat at the bar. Her gaze wondered over the variety of bottles that rested on the shelf behind the bar.

"Can I get you anything?" The bartender asked as he moved towards her.

"No, thank you." She answered. He nodded and turned his attention to his other customers.

"I'd love to buy you a drink, lovely."

Shesta shook his head as he walked back to the table where his comrades sat quietly. He set the drinks down on the table and turned to throw a glance at the strange girl he had run into. Something about the girl bothered him greatly.

"Are you going to sit down or what?" Dallet asked while picking up one of the mugs.

"Huh. Yeah, sure." Shesta sat down and looked up at his lord. Lord Dilandau was staring at nothing and sipping his wine. He seemed to be thinking about something important, so Shesta decided not to bother him.

"Hey, do guys think there is anything wrong with that girl over there?" Shesta pointed the girl out to his comrades. Gatti and Dallet turned to look.

"Why? Looking for some company, Shes?" Dallet grinned broadly.

"No! I just noticed that she didn't appear to be from around here."

"I think Shes is right. Her clothes are definitely not Zaibach style." Gatti stated reasonably. His grey-green eyeswere carefully drinking in each detail of the young woman—well, each detail that he could clearly see. She was perched atop a bar stool with her back to them.

"By the gods!" Gatti suddenly hissed. Shesta and Dallet turned their attention back to the other 'Slayer, their gazes curious and their hands gripping the hilts of their swords.

"What!" The brown-haired 'Slayer demanded, his eyes searching for danger.

"I think she may be from the Mystic Moon. There's something about her that reminds me of that wench that followed the 'Dragon' around."

Shesta looked back towards the strange girl. Unfortunately, Gatti's suspicion made sense. The girls clothing was not something he had seen even in Egzardia. She didn't carry herself with the same grace and pose that women of Gaea tended to; in fact, she seemed more boyish then any lady should.

The younger 'Slayers' thoughts ground to a halt, as five very drunk men moved to surround the young woman.

* * *

Dilandau sat quietly sipping his wine. His eyes were unfocused as his mind replayed the meeting he had with Sephorith earlier that morning.

_The newly appointed General sat at a long table with the new emperor. The room they were in was a large conference room that had hardly ever been used during __Dornkirk's__ rule. Both men remained silent for a great length, before the young General's impatience compelled him to speak._

_"So, why am I here?" He growled. _

_Sephorith looked up from the papers laid out in front of him. "Basically, to brief you on your new assignment."_

_"Really? Great, so what's the assignment?" Dilandau inquired, his voice drenched with anticipation. It had been far to long since he had something to destroy._

_"I want to rebuild the __Dragonslayers__." The new emperor informed him casually. _

_Dilandau frowned. "If you recall, the __Dragonslayers__ are a group of elite __guymelef__ pilots. How am I supposed to rebuild a group of elite __guymelef__ pilots without '__melefs__?"_

_"If I recall, the __Dragonslayers__ were also elite swordsmen." Sephorith put in calmly. The silver-haired youth rolled his eyes. "However, I intend to have the __**Oreades**__ rebuilt."_

_"You know the other countries won't like that." Dilandau warned. Even though he liked the idea, he was a little concerned about what the other countries would do if they found out. _

_Sephorith, seemingly unconcerned, shrugged. "You let me handle that. Besides, we need to be able to defend our borders as much as anyone else." _

Snapping out of his reverie, Dilandau turned his attention to the discussion floating among his 'Slayers. Shesta, Gatti, and Dallet were eyeing something near the bar. He scanned the area and found what held their attention: a group of men, standing three on one side and two on the other, were confronting someone seated at the bar.

"I'd love to buy you a drink, lovely." One of the mensaid gruffly. The person slipped off the barstool and turned to face the men. Now that theperson had turned around, Dilandau had a clear view of a young woman. Her silver bangs framed her pale face and reached her jaw-line; the rest of her hair was cut fairly short for most women. Metallic gold orbs glowered at the five drunken men.

Dilandau's ruby gaze swept over her clothing. She was not garbed like most women: no frill or lace to speak of. A pair of black loose fitting pants and a black sleeveless shirt with a gold dragon winding around her waist, across her front, and to her left shoulder was her clothing chose. Two silver studded belts crisscrossed her hips, and her only adornment was a black ribbon around her neck, from which dangled a blood red, gold veined teardrop pendant.

She was surprisingly attractive despite her apparent lack of femininity. Her gaze was cold and unfaltering as she eyed the five men surrounding her; she stood tall and proud against their lustful scrutiny.

"Why don't you morons go bother someone who can't hurt you."

* * *

Allen, Gaddes, Reeden, and the two young women followed after Atlow as he led them to the throne room. They moved down the wide halls until they reached a pair of ornate oak doors. Atlow paused before the doors and turned to Kairi.

"You must wait here. The rest of you may enter." The samurai pushed the doors open with relative ease despite their size and stepped aside. Allen led the small procession into the expansive room followed by Atlow. The two guards stationed inside the throne room closed the doors as the group moved further in. Crystal blue orbs swept over the room before coming to rest on the three men and neko girl on the dais. Van Fanel rose from his throne to meet the heavenly knight.

"Allen Schezar, it's so good to see you!" Van greeted the knight. "We were not expecting to see you for another five moons."

The blonde knight smiled warmly. "Yes well, I thought we should come early. We would have been here two moons earlier, but we stopped off in Ezgardia." Allen looked around Van to the two men standing behind him.

"Hello Folken." Van's elder sibling bowed his head lightly. "And…"

"This is my advisor, Valten." Van answered motioning to the other man. Allen bowed politely. "And of course, you know Merle."

The cat girl grinned at the Knight of Caeli, to which Allen responded with a fond hello.

"It seems you have brought a guest with you." Folken commented, his gaze focused on the dark clad woman.

Gaddes, apparently very eager to remind Allen of their conditions under whichthe woman could travel with them , stepped forward. "Yes, we did." He turned to Allen. "And I do believe now would be a good time for her to tell us who she is."

Van, Valten, Merle, and Atlow looked to the knight of Austuria their faces painted with surprise. To his credit, Folken's face showed no surprise at all; although, his face rarely ever registered any kind of emotion.

"Wait a miet. You don't know who she is?!" Van exclaimed. The samurai leader focused his steely gaze on the cloaked woman, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

The night-clad mistress stepped forward, her demeanor radiating tranquility. "No, they do not know me." She confirmed her voice calm.

"In keeping with our agreement, I will tell them now." Her ivory hands rose to pull back the dark hood. Every pair of eyes present watched silently as the hood fell back and the cloak slipped off. Where once there had been a dark indefinable figure, there stood a breathtaking young woman in her early twenties. Dark brown waves cascaded down to the middle of her back. Pale lavender eyes peered gently at the gaping men. She was garbed in a pale green dress that was both elegant and simple. For a moment, she stood eyes sweeping over each of the men in turn.

Light pink lips parted to allow the passage of words. "My name is Linraana Eldarin. I am from the country of Ilremdale on the continent Ramesh."

At first, not one of the beings present could speak. Even Gaddes was reduced merely to gawking.

But how could they not be? Allen himself had not been prepared for the beauty that now stood before them. However, it was not just her physical beauty that left them speechless. As soon as the cloak slipped away, an inner radiance of strength, nobility, and serenity seemed to burst forth from the woman.

When words were finally found, they came from the prime minister. "I'm afraid we are unfamiliar with Ramesh." Folken seemed to still be trying to gain his footing. Perhaps he hoped to restore his composer by distracting his mind with another mystery.

"Few, if any, have."

"Why is it that you travel with Allen?" The young king managed to inquire.

Lavender eyes brimmed with a sudden sorrow, but it was quickly thrust aside. "Ilremdale was under siege by a massive army when I escaped." She took a deep breath before continuing. "By now it has probably fallen."

Linraana turned to face Allen. "I told you that I needed your aid, and now you have part of the reason. The other part is that I require refuge for a time. I will not lie. Helping me could be dangerous, for I am certain they will be hunting any survivors. All I ask is for lodging until I can plan my move."

The group exchanged glances all feeling the weight of the fair woman's words. She was a stranger and a wanted one at that. Their instincts told them not to get involved with an outsider's affairs, but how could they not? It seemed wrong not to offer to help to someone in need. The torrent of uncertainty raged in each of them. Fear of war and trouble battled Compassion.

Compassion won.

"Welcome to Fanelia, Lady Eldarin. I am Folken Lacour de Fanel, Prime Minister of Fanelia, and this is my brother Van Slanzer de Fanel, King of Fanelia."

"We hope that you will find rest during your stay here." Van bowed deeply. Linraana's eyes shown with gratitude and relief; she offered a warm smile and curtsy.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I will forever be in your debt."

Smiles were exchanged as the tension finally dispersed from their midst. Allen should not have been surprised that Folken and Van would be the first ones to step in. They were men of honor and compassion, two qualities that Allen wished more leaders possessed.

Reeden coughed lightly and stepped forward. "I hate to interrupt, but should we admit the other… uh, visitor?"

"What other visitor?" Van asked, eyes darting from one face to next.

Allen had been dreading this moment, but knew they could not ignore it. He only hoped that it would go as smoothly as the previous exchange. "We have another guest: a young woman who claims to be from the Mystic Moon."

* * *

"Why don't you morons go bother someone who can't hurt you." Tohya allowed her features to mold into those of indifference. _All I wanted was to rest my feet._ Apparently, a tavern was not the best place to try to relax. She would have thought it was still too early in the day for the drunken riff raff, but it seemed people started happy hour a little sooner here.

"Is that a challenge, little girl?" A man twice her height and quite bulky stared down at her, his eyes alight with desire. She rolled her eyes in disgust. There was no doubt about what images were dancing across his alcohol infused mind.

"Baka," She sneered. There was no chance he understood Japanese, but by the look on his face he got the general idea.

"What did you call me, whore?"

Tohya's golden eyes flashed, and the pure look of annoyance melted from her features to be replaced with searing anger. Without any warning, she made her move. Her fist slammed into the big man's face sending him to the floor. He looked up at her stunned. Pale lips curved into a satisfied smirk. The four men still standing mirrored the same stunned expression as their floored companion.

She would have preferred their inaction lasted longer. "Get her!" One of them men cried, and then they all charged. Tohya reacted. She leapt over the bar and pulled two bottles off the shelf, which she then smashed into the faces of two unsuspecting drunkards. Rolling back over the bar, she dropped to the floor in a crouch; a stool crashed against the bar and splintered. Sweeping her leg around, she knocked another of the men off his feet. The big man clambered to his feet only to be rewarded with a powerful kick to his gut. The only man still standing grabbed her from behind. His arms tightened viciously around her. Tohya threw her head back into his face, and smiled as she heard his nose break.

Only two men were left. Big man and his friend—the one whose legs were knocked out from beneath him—stood before her. The look in their eyes promised her death.

"Had enough?" She asked, assuming a bored façade. They each glared at her and raised their fists. Her lips stretched into a withering smile. "Good. I was just starting to have fun."

They hesitated. _Big mistake._ She moved: a roundhouse kick caught the big man in the face. Before the other man could react she was on him. Her knee came up catching him in the crouch; he doubled over, holding himself and whimpering. Tohya sneered down at him. _Pathetic._ She punched him just for good measure.

Golden eyes swept over the five downed men then over the rest of the room. Her gaze took in the wary expressions of the tavern's customers.

"Sorry about the mess. They'll pay you once they come to." The bartender managed only a nod in response. Tohya hefted her bag and maneuvered her way out into the street.

She never noticed the four figures that followed her out.

"That was pretty impressive."

She turned and came face-to-face with three young men, one of whom she recognized from when she had first entered the tavern. She offered them no comment just an unresponsive stare. They stood with shoulders squared and eyes alert. Two of them were a least a few inches taller than her, while the other was her exact height. The three were lean but possibly well built beneath their casual clothing.

"You're not from around here." The brunette was not asking her but stating an observation. Nagging sensation in the back of her mind told her, "trouble." Whoever these men were, they certainly were not looking for a pleasant conversation.

"You're to come with us. Our leader will have some questions for you." The blonde made a step towards her.

"And if I don't feel like it?" She was stalling. The men in the tavern had been easily dealt with because they were drunk and unfocused, but these men… Something told her they would be a bit more of a challenge, and she was a year short on training.

"You don't have a chose." The voice came from behind her. There was no time for her to react, the blow came too quickly from a direction she had not expected. She dropped. There had been four men not just three. _How did he get so close without me hearing._ Her vision started to darken, but she managed to catch a glimpse of a pair of red eyes before darkness claimed her.


End file.
